The Warriors Adoption Center
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: Need help making a good fan fiction, but don't have any ideas or have writer's block? Then come and visit the The Warriors Adoption Center, where you can adopt some fan fictions that need good homes. Updates will be daily, so be sure to check in if you want to find your favorite!
1. List one (All Adopted)

Have trouble thinking of a story? Adopt a story from the Warriors Adoption Center! Here is the perfect place to find stories to use for your fan fictions. There will will be new stories available as soon as I have more to adopt. So have fun and find the right one for you!

* * *

1.

Title: The Rise of a Greater Evil

When: Takes place five moons after Bramblestar's Storm

Summary: Peace returned for a few moons for the clans that lived by the lake, but now a darker evil has come. Cats are mysteriously being murdered at night and the clans are on the verge of war. Will one cat be able to find the murderer?

Other: If you need a co-writer, feel free to ask me.

Status: Owned by The Pokemon Warrior

* * *

2.

Title: Scars of Fire

When: Oc Generation (Oc Clan of your choice)

Summary: A young warrior is badly scared from a fire that nearly killed her and fears she will never find a mate. But with a little help from her best friend, she might have the courage to find someone to love.

Other: none

Status: Owned by Silverleaf The Sky Warrior

* * *

3.

Title: The Owl's Screech

When: Oc Generation (Oc Clan of your choice)

Summary: Born the smallest of his family, his brothers always tease him about his size. He didn't know what to do, who would want to listen to him about what he had to say. That was until he met a mysterious cat in his dream.

Other: none

Status: Owned by Nerdybunny12


	2. List two (All Adopted)

Hey everyone! BewareTheShadows here with more great selection on adoptable stories that you can adopt for your own creations.

Please remember if you would like to adopt more then one story, please wait until the new selection of stories arrive.

Thanks!

-BewareTheShadows

* * *

4.

Title: The Survivor

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Life of EdgeClan warrior can be tough if you live by a open ravine that is such a long way down, you can never return. But when Edgeclan is attacked and a young apprentice is forced into the river below, he survives and tries to find his way back home.

Other: If you need a co-writer or a Beta Reader ask me

Status: Owned by TheGamer1184

* * *

5.

Title: We Were Only Loners

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Troubled with life in twolegplace, five loners begin their travels to find a better home. Little do they realize, it may be harder then they think.

Other: none

Status: Owned by Quilava's Storybook

* * *

6.

Title: Alone in the Wilderness

When: Oc Generation

Summary: When a kittypet is lost after a flood teared apart her housefolk's home. She is forced to survive in the woods alone until she meets the love of her life.

Other: none

Status: Owned by FoxstripeTMNT

* * *

7.

Title: Finding True Love

When: Oc Generation

Summary: When Eaglefeather is rejected by a she-cat he fell in love with during his kithood, he becomes very depressed, almost to the point of not eating. But when he finds another she-cat injured on the border of his clan's territory, he could finally find someone to love.

Other: none

Status: Owned by Rivermoon


	3. List three (Available)

Here are some more great stories to adopt!

* * *

8.

Title: The Betrayal

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Once loved, you would think it would stay that way. But when a young warrior is framed for a murder that she did not do, it shall be up to her to find out who

Other: none

Status: Owned by SageandSky

* * *

9.

Title: Blood Of My Kin

When: Oc Generation

Summary: I never knew who were my real parents were, my clan always said they died protecting me. If so, why don't they have graves?

Other: none

Status: Owned by SophieFosterRuewen

* * *

10.

Title: A Legend Untold

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Come and hear the story of Echostar, a story almost forgotten, that to some is just a legend. But I will share his story, after all, he is a untold legend

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

11.

Title: Trapped

When: Oc Generation

Summary: When a small apprentice goes exploring at night without letting anyone know and the ground beneath him traps him below, he will have to try and escape before it's too late

Other: none

Status: Owned by Rosetail of Thunderclan


	4. List four (Available)

12.

Title: The Fallen Stars

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Four clan that lived in peace for many moons, with their StarClan ansesters watching over them. But when a dark prophecy is fortold, the downfall of the clans is coming.

Other: none

Status: Owned by Rain's Mist

* * *

13.

Title: The Fall of BloodClan

When: After The Darkest Hour

Summary: BloodClan was once powerful with Scourge as their leader. But with the recent devastating defeat, BloodClan has fallen from glory.

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

14.

Title: Firestar's Last Moments

When: The Last Hope

Summary: Expire the last moments of Firestar before he died, before he joined StarClan.

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

15.

Title: A Different Destiny

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Born and then trained to be a killer by his rouge parents, yet he doesn't want to become like his mother and father. But when he receives a dream of following the sun where it sets, he believes it's a sign that his destiny is not to be a killer, but something more.

Other: If you need a co-writer, feel free to let me know

Status: Available

* * *

16.

Title: Nightmares

When: Generations after the Last Hope

Summary: Nightkit was once a normal kit, until he started remembering dark memories and dreams that he had never had. He mood changed and he would have fights for no reason with other cats. He is afraid of the monster he has become, but will he be able to find help to cure him?

Other: none

Status: Owned by Hidden under the Mask


	5. List five (Available)

**Hey everyone, this is BewareTheShadows with more great stories to adopt. If you still can't find the right one for you, be sure to check out the previous lists or stay tune for future updates.**

* * *

17.

Title: I'm I Ready to Be a Father?

When: After Bramblestar's Storm

Summary: Bramblestar is still shocked and surprised to learn that Squirrelflight is having kits. Everyday his thoughts are troubled about the future, he knows that it would be devastating if one of his kit's turned evil. But with a little help and surport of his foster sons, he might finally be able to learn the true feeling of family love.

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

18.

Title: Together: As Long as We Live

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Three rouge kits, left to survive in the wild when there parents were killed by foxes. A tough journey, a story of survival. This is there story of kin that stayed together.

Other: If you need a co-writer, please let me know

Status: Owned by Vixenstorm

* * *

19.

Title: Watched From The Shadows

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Owlkit is a half-clan kit that lives with her mother in ThunderClan. Some of her clanmates don't trust her, and only has one true friend. But everything changes when her dreams are being corrupted by dark thoughts and she's always feels like someone is watching her.

Other: none

Status: Owned by Hidden under the Mask

* * *

20.

Title: Redemption of Sin

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Blackfang was well know for murdering half his clan when he was living, yet he died by his father's claws to stop his bloodshed once and for all. But now, StarClan has decided to give him a chance to prove himself worthy of living with the StarClan warriors. But will Blackfang be able to show that his lust for blood is over?

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

21.

Title: End Times: Escape

When: Generations after The Last Hope

Summary: For many generations there have be peace with the clans. But when the land around the lake is being threaten by monsters and twolegs, chaos and the true end is near unless all four clans can escape before it's too late.

Other: none

Status: Available


	6. List six (Available)

22.

Title: Until I Follow My Dreams

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Tried of being bullied and being treated unfairly by his parents, Larkpaw decides to leave his clan and explore beyond his clan's territory.

Other: none

Status: Owned by forest-winds

* * *

23.

Title: The Star Among Us

When: Oc Generation

Summary: When Hawkstar loses fate in StarClan and has the power to change the fate of the clans, Starclan sends one of the best Starclan warriors to the living world to change Hawkstar's mind before it's too late.

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

24.

Title: Changed

When: Oc Generation

Summary: He was once a great warrior, one who was trusted and loved. That was until rouges attacked his camp, leaving few survivors. Something changed him that day and made him into something he wasn't, a killer.

Other: none

Status: Owned by The-Night-Of-Storm

* * *

25.

Title: The Rise of Emberstar

When: Oc Generation

Summary: A clan ruled by a evil, heartless cat for a leader. With the other cats only following him in fear, it will be up to one kit to change her clan's fate.

Other: none

Status: Owned by Olivetail of awesomeclan


	7. List seven (Available)

**What's up everyone? Here's some more great stories to adopt!**

 **-BewareTheShadows**

* * *

26.

Title: Of Light and Shadow

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Whitekit loves his clan and cares for everyone. Yet his brother hates life and dislikes many of the cats in the clan. But when he discovers a dark prophecy of the future, will he someday be able to make the sacrifice to kill his brother?

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

27.

Title: Alone

When: Oc Generation

Summary: As a kit, when you first open your eyes, it should be your first happiest moment. But for Fernkit it was stolen away from her when her clan entire clan was killed by twolegs. Alone in the forest with no she knows, this is Fernkit's story of survival.

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

28.

Title: The Legend of MountainClan

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Far away from other other clans, up top of a large mountain you might be lucky to find MountainClan. Survival can be hard with little food, yet anything can happen when your living on a mountain.

Other: none

Status: Owned by DNACat

* * *

29.

Title: Different

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Stonepaw is a new apprentice after being adopted by StormClan. But life is hard when most of the cats in his new adopted clan don't trust him. With some help from his new friends, will he finally be excepted?

Other: none

Status: Available


	8. List eight (Available)

**What's up everyone? Here's a fresh list of stories for everyone to adpot. But be sure to get them quick before there gone!**

* * *

30.

Title: Changing our Fate

When: Oc Generation

Summary: When there siblings learn about their future and that one of them might turn out more deadly then the others, they must work to together to overcome what many say is impossible to do

Other: none

Status: Owned by

* * *

31.

Title: A Perfect, Dark Sercet

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Ashkit thought he had the perfect life with a loving family and the best of friends. That's until he discover's the dark secret that his parents never told him.

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

32.

Title: The Missing Kits

When: Oc Generation

Summary: A day comes when one cat receives a mysterious prophecy and the next day all the kits have vanished from all clans. Fights break out and all clans are threatening to destroy each other in war. Can one cat be able to find the missing kits before it's too late?

Other: Summary can be changed as well as the title

Status: Available

* * *

33.

Title: Bloody Leaves

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Leafkit wanted to become a warrior when he was old enough. But when he became injured in a horrible accident, he has no choice but to become a medicine cat. Angery with hate, he began to follow a dark path of a murderer

Other: Title can be changed

Status: Available

* * *

34.

Title: A Change of Heart

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Lakesplash enjoys being a warrior of ReedClan and recently had fallen in love with the leader, Sliverstar. But one day, the once kind leader Sliverstar, has turned blood thirsty and Lakesplash see's there is deferentially something wrong with her. Now it's up to him to find out what has happened to the cat he once knew so well.

Other: none

Status: Available


	9. List nine (New and Available)

35.

Title: A Tribe's End

When: Oc Generation

Summary: The Tribe of the Thundering Sky is slowly dying away. They have no choice but to move to lands unexplored by there kind. They will have to face many dangers in there way that will threaten there very survival.

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

36.

Title: Three Lovers

When: Oc Generation

Summary: She just wanted to find one cat to love her, but instead, three of the most handsomest toms have fallen in love with her. Will she make the right choice or will see make the biggest mistake of her life?

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

37.

Title: Before Now: Secret of the Shadows

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Found abandoned as a kit at the edge of Stoneclan's territory, Stormpaw recently became a apprentice and enjoys life in her clan. But when she discovers a secret of her past, her whole world might change forever.

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

38.

Title: Claws and Wings: The Misfortunes and Misadventures of Flightkit

When: Oc Generation

Summary: When Flightkit is born with wings unlike her siblings, she is focrced out of EarthClan to die alone in the forest. As she travels to survive, so do her misfortunes and misadventures.

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

39.

Title: The Evil in His Eyes

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Frostpaw always loved his life in IceClan. With a great parents, a nice mentor, and good friends, it was almost perfect. Until one day, everything changed.

Other: none

Status: Available


	10. List ten (Available)

40.

Title: The Broken Soul

When: Oc Generation

Summary: When everything is taken from Greyheart, she is slowly losing her own mind to a darker force that wants her to go insane enough to hurt the living clans.

Other: If you don't like the title, feel free to change it

Status: Available

* * *

41.

Title: A Darker Evil: The Tribe of Endless Shadows

When: Oc Generation

Summary: StarClan is beginning to die, the stars in sky are all going out. When Heatherwind, a medcine cat visting from the living clans, finds out the case of all the deaths. It will be up to her to warn the clans, before the shadows get her.

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

42.

Title: Dawn Breaks

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Dawnpaw loved exploring, until she was chased away from her home by foxes. Left hurt from the wounds, she believes that shell die alone. But that is until she is reused by a stranger and taken to the allays of twolegplace.

Other: none

Status: Available

* * *

43.

Title: The Dark Prophecy: Blood Moon

When: Oc Generation

Summary: Darkpaw is a every day apprentice that wants to be better then everyone else. But one day everything changed when he received a prophecy that might scar him for life or make him something he never wished to become.

Other: none

Status: Available


End file.
